


To Protect Her

by JayneTrazom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneTrazom/pseuds/JayneTrazom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little fic detailing the first time Derek held Laura after she was born. </p>
<p>Derek knew from the minute his parents brought his baby sister home that she would be his favorite. It’s his first clear memory, seeing her face. It didn’t matter that other siblings and cousins came after her. Laura was, and always would be, Derek’s closest companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Her

Derek knew from the minute his parents brought his baby sister home that she would be his favorite. It’s his first clear memory, seeing her face. It didn’t matter that other siblings and cousins came after her. Laura was, and always would be, Derek’s closest companion.

The day she came home from the hospital, a midst all the chaos, he hadn’t had time to be with her really. Just glimpses of her being passed from one relative to another and every time he’d ask to hold his new baby sister he’d be shushed off. Told he was too young. Told he might hurt her.

Put out, he wandered onto the front porch of their house. He wondered if it would always be this way, the lack of trust, the snide comments. His ‘scrawny’ figure led the others in his family to critique him. “How could such a short, skinny rat ever be born into our pack? He looks like a snack!” his aunt said before his mother shushed her to silence. 

Cheerlessly he overlooked the forest in his front yard, not noticing the person now standing behind him until he cleared his throat.

“Hey Derek” the voice behind him said, startling him into twisting around towards the figure. It was his Uncle Peter with his new baby sister cradled in his arms.

“I noticed no one has let you hold Laura yet.” he remarked.

Derek huffed before he replied. “No one thinks I’m ‘strong’ enough yet. I think I can handle holding a baby!” he lamented.

Peter’s face twisted on itself, sympathy marring his features in an odd contort of his face. He knelt down with the baby to Derek’s eye level.

“Well here,” he said “I could use a break myself, don’t think I have the strength to deal with her right now. Why don’t you take her off my hands for a couple of minutes?”

Derek looked into his Uncle’s face and saw no malice, no judgment, no sarcasm in his body language. He had always liked Peter a bit more than the other members of his family, but this act of goodwill had just earned him the title of ‘Favorite Uncle Ever’.

Carefully he reached into Peter’s arms and gently lifted Laura into his own. Her weight was odd in his hands. He couldn’t understand how an entire human being could be so small. Then, as if she sensed the change, her eyes opened and immediately found his. Holding her with one arm, he lifted the other and slowly waved his fingers in front of her face. Without her eyes leaving his, she reached up, grabbed his index finger, pulled it down to her cheek and went back to sleep.

Derek’s heart pounded. His heighten senses picked up every little detail about her. How little she weighed in his arms. How she smelled like baby power. How her heart beat a soft tempo in her chest as she slept. Overwhelmed, his breath caught in his throat, marveling at how perfect he found her to be.

It was then he decided. This little human was his sister, and it didn’t matter that the other members of his family thought him weak. He would do everything in his power to protect her. His eyes flashed blue with determination, and Laura smiled in her sleep while tugging his finger down to her chest, over her heart.

Uncle Peter looked on fondly with pride.


End file.
